Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory, and particularly relates to a resistive random access memory.
Description of Related Art
A resistive random access memory (RRAM) belongs to a non-volatile memory. Since the resistive random access memory has advantages such as simple structure, low operating voltage, fast operating time, multi-bit memorization, low cost, good durability, and the like, it is widely studied now. A common basic structure of the resistive random access memory is composed of a transistor and a resistor (1T1R). A resistance value of the resistor is changed by a method of changing the plus bias voltage, so that the device is in a high resistance state or low resistance state, thereby interpreting the digital signals, such as 0 or 1.
However, as integrated circuits are aiming toward a higher degree of integration through miniaturization, the dimension of the resistive random access memory device need to be reduced in order to increase the degree of integration thereof Therefore, how to reduce the dimension of the resistive random access memory device becomes an important issue of the technological development of the resistive random access memory nowadays.